2nd Annual 2016 RugratsAll Grown Up Fanfiction Awards!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is the 2nd Annual of 2016 Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards! With the Hosts: LilNate03, Celrock, TCKing12, and Nairobi Harper! Vote Now!
1. Chapter 1

**_2016 2nd Annual of Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards!_**

 ** _With your Hosts: LilNate03, Celrock, TCKing12, and Nairobi Harper!_ **

* * *

**LilNate03- "Hey Guys! We are back for the 2nd Annual 2016 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards!"**

 **Celrock-" That's right! We are to honor our Authors, Rugrats Characters and OC's!"**

 **TCKing12-" We have a lot of categories of the voting list and we want to show you guys who made the category lists of 2016 Rugrats/All Grow Up Fanfiction Awards!"**

 **Nairobi Harper-" Don't wait! VOTE NOW!"**

* * *

 **Best Couple of the Year:**

 **A. Zack and Starr**

 **B. Peter and Kimi**

 **C. Tom and Jerry(Jessica)**

 **D. Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez**

 **E. Rosiland and T.J**

 **Favorite Rugrats Fanfiction stories:**

 **A. Ask The Dynamic Trio(Celrock)**

 **B. Rugrats:Dil's College Years(Nairobi Harper)**

 **C. Rugrats: Growing Up 2! Forever(Lilnate03)**

 **D. Sweet Baby Dr. Lipchiz** ( **Olaughlinhunter** )

 **E. Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's(DemonAloisTrancy)**

 **F. The Real Housewives(NairobiHarper)**

 **G. The Offspring(Celrock)**

 **Favorite OC's guy:**

 **A. Zack Whrenburg(Celrock)**

 **B. Jesse Barrow(Jesse Barrow-Stories-JJB)**

 **C. Peter Albany(TCKing12)**

 **D. Tom Daniels(Lilnate03)**

 **E. Hunter Oakley(Holiday Sean)**

 **F. John Bouchie(LilNate03)**

 **Favorite OC's ladies:**

 **A. Starr Pickles(LilNate03)**

 **B. Rosiland Hall(Nairobi Harper)**

 **C. Hazel Levine(Hazelnut Swirl)**

 **D. Dove(Gabe)**

 **E. Paige(Lilnate03)**

 **F. Cree Carmichael(Lilnate03)**

 **H. Abigail Albany(TCKing12)**

 **Favorite Rugrats:**

 **A. Tommy Pickles**

 **B. Chuckie Finester**

 **C. Kimi Finester**

 **D. Lil Deville**

 **E. Angelica Pickles**

 **F. Dil Pickles**

 **H. Susie Carmichael**

 **I. Phil Deville**

 **Favorite LGBT OC's**

 **A. Jerry(Jessica) Carmichael-Daniels**

 **B. Zoe Anderson (Sovietlollipop)**

 **C. Marla Lenin(Sovietlollipop)**

 **Tom Daniels(Lilnate03)**

 **Favorite Authors OF THE YEAR!:**

 **A. Celrock**

 **B. TCKing12**

 **C. Jesse Barrow Stories-JJB**

 **D. LilNate03**

 **E. Nairobi Harper**

 **F. Sovietlollipop**

 **G. Demon** **AloisTrancy**

 **H. Hazelnut Swirl**

 **I. Holiday Sean**

 **J. O** **laughlinhunter**

 **K. EmmaPickles**

 **Total Diva Awards:**

 **A. Cree Carmichael**

 **B. Kimi Finester**

 **C. Angelica Pickles**

 **D. Paige**

 **E. Natalie Bishop**

 **F. Starr Pickles**

 **Shirtless of the Year:**

 **A. Dil Pickles**

 **B. Zack Whrenburg**

 **C. Jesse Barrow**

 **D. Peter Albany**

 **E. John Bouchie**

 **F. Tom Daniels**

 **Biggest Rivalry of the Year:**

 **A. Dil Pickles/Tommy Pickles**

 **B. Zack Whrenburg/Tommy Pickles**

 **C. Starr Pickles/Cree Carmichael**

 **D. Rosiland Hall/Hazel Levine**

 **Biggest Threat of Rugrats Fanfiction of the Year:**

 **A. UG**

 **B. Paige**

 **C. Paterat**

 ** _VOTE NOW!_**

 **2nd Annual 2016 Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards!**

 **December 23, 2015!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2nd Annual 2016 of Rugrats/All Grown Up! Fanfiction Awards**_

 _A/N: Sorry all the wait, I been really busy lately! The wait is over! Enjoy the Rugrats Fanfiction Awards._

The 2nd Annual 2016 of Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards is starting as Two of the host, Celrock and TCKing12 came out onstage as they was wearing dressy black tux and dresses.

" Please welcome at this time, The co-host and the Authors of Rugrats Fanfiction, Celrock and TCKing12!" said the computer woman as the fans was cheering for Celrock and TCKing12.

" Hello Everyone! Welcome to the 2nd Annual 2016 of Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards! I'm Celrock!" said Celrock.

" And I'm TCKing12 and we have tons of stuff coming your way! We have all the Rugrats casts here tonight along with the SpongeBob, The Wild Thornberrys, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Hey Arnold!, and tons of more casts."

" Are yo guys readyyyyy!" Celrock screams as the crowed was very hype about the awards show. " Let me introduced to you our performer, these girls work their butts off in Rugrats Fanfiction either it be Rugrats: Growing Up series, Dil's College Years, Rugrats: Total Divas. They are the true star of Fanfictions! Please give up to Starr Pickles, Rosiland Hall, Cree Carmichael, Hazel Levine, and Natalie Bishop. " The Fifth Total Divas!"

The camera angle toward five teen girls on stage. The girls were all wearing short white feathery dresses with white high heels as they was looking like The Fifth Harmony girls. The music came on as the song was " Worth It" by Fifth Harmony.

" Rugrats Fans make some noise!" Starr yelled as the crowed was cheering.

 _"Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it!"_ Starr, Cree, Hazel, Rosiland, and Natalie singing as they was swinging their hair and moving their hips.

John Bouchie came out on stage wearing his NBA Lakers snapback hat and his jersey on with a baggy blue jean shorts on while low riding with a pair of white Air Force 1, gold chain and a black shade glasses on.

 _"OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-_  
 _Bring it bring it back like she left some-_  
 _In the club with the lights off_  
 _Whatchu acting shy for?_  
 _Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it"_ Cree got close toward John Bouchie as she bend down and start twerking on him.  
 _"Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it with it_  
 _Whatchu acting shy for?"_

 _"Just gimme you, just gimme you_  
 _Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do_  
 _And if what they say is true_  
 _If it's true, I might give me to you_  
 _I may talk a lot of stuff_  
 _Guaranteed, I can back it up_  
 _I think I'm a call you bluff_  
 _Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front"_ sings Cree.

" _Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_ sing Rosiland as her and the rest of the girls getting lower onto the ground.  
 _Uh huh show me what you got_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna waste my time"_ Rosiland and the girls stands up as they flip their hair back and forth.  
 _Uh huh see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh show me what you got now_  
 _Come and make it worth my while"_

 _"Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it"_ sings all the girls while they were dancing and shaking their hips.

 _"It's all on you, it's all on you_  
 _It's all on you, so what you wanna do?_  
 _And if you don't have a clue_  
 _Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do_  
 _Come harder just because_  
 _I don't like it, like it too soft_  
 _I like it a little rough_  
 _Not too much, but maybe just enough!"_ sings Starr.

 _"Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh show me what you got_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna waste my time_  
 _Uh huh see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got now_  
 _Come and make it worth my while!"_ sings Natalie as she was moving her hips.

 _"Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it!"_ sings all the girls while they where dancing.

 _"OK!_  
 _I tell her bring it back like she left some-_  
 _Bring it bring it back like she left some-_  
 _In the club with the lights off_  
 _Whatchu acting shy for?_  
 _Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it_  
 _Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it_  
 _Whatchu acting shy for?" John Bouchie rapping as the girls were twerking._

 _"Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh show me what you got_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna waste my time!"_ sings Hazel as the girls was dancing with her with beats.

 _"Uh huh see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh, show me what you got now_  
 _Come and make it worth my while!"_ Rosiland Hall was singing.

 _"Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _Give it to me, I'm worth it !"_ The five girls finished their songs as the crowed was cheering for them.

The computer woman was talking as she was introducing the Nicks star.

" Please welcome at this time, Tommy Pickles, Eliza Thornberry and Otto Rocket!" said the computer woman as Tommy, Eliza and Otto appears on stage while the fans were cheering for them.

" Umm, we gonna need you guys to make some more noise than that, make some noise!" Tommy yelled.

" Yeah! Make some noise people!" Eliza yelled as the fans were cheering so loud.

" We are here for the biggest event of Rugrats Fanfiction." Tommy said as he was talking with his microphone.

" Yea, it's the 2nd Annual 2016 Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards!" Eliza yelled.

" Come on! Let's Party!" Otto yelled so loud as the crowed was clapping and cheering at the same time.

" I think this will be probably be the best award show that anybody has ever seen!" Tommy said.

" I know right! I mean Starr, Rosiland, Cree, Hazel, and Natalie were killin it on stage along with John Bouchie. This awards show is gonna get bigger and bigger every time." Eliza said.

" We have a lot of awards going with Best Couples, Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction stories, Favorite OC's guys and ladies, Favorite Rugrats, Favorite LGBT OC's, Favorite Authors of the year and so much more." Otto said.

" It's a lot! And it's gonna get bigger and there will be better opportunity coming next year." Tommy said.

" First up let's introduced to you the two other hosts, LilNate03 and Nairobi Harper!" Eliza said as the camera angle toward the hosts, LilNate03 and Nairobi Harper as they was dressing fancy.

LilNate13 was wearing his red suit with a black dressy shoes while Nairobi Harper have her short pinkish-purple hair in style wearing a short white dress and a pair of white high heels on.

As they was walking, Nairobi trip on the stairs as she caught herself and play it out like nothing happened but, fans still caught her from falling including T.J Hart who was laughing so hard.

" Sorry guys! That happened sometimes." Nairobi Harper laughed but, embarrassed at the same time.

" Were the first one so, we have to get it all out." LilNate03 said. " This is awesome! This is the 2nd Annual Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards!"

" And we are about to start the awards for Best Couple category." Nairobi Harper said.

" Who doesn't love the Best Couple of the year award, here's the nomination." LilNate03 said.

" Here are the nomination for "Best Couple Of The Year!" said the computer woman.

 **1\. Peter Albany and Kimi Finester (Fifty Shades of Peter and Kimi)**

" Peter and Kimi." said the computer woman.

 **2\. Zack and Starr(Zack and Starr: Forever Love!)**

" Zack and Starr." said the computer woman.

 **3\. Rosiland Hall and T.J Hart( Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it on!)**

" Rosiland and T.J" said the computer woman.

 **4\. Tom Daniels and Jessica "Jerry" Carmichael-Daniels(Tom Daniels:Becoming A Man)**

" Tom Daniels and Jessica Carmichael-Daniels" said the computer woman.

 **5\. Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez(RGU:2 Forever!)**

" Jesse Barrow and Rosa Lopez." said the computer woman.

The camera angle went back to LilNate03 and Nairobi Harper as they was about to introduce the Best Couple of the Year.

" And your Best Couple of the Year is..." Nairobi Harper open the envelope as she was announcing the winner. " Peter and Kimi!"

The camera angle at Peter Albany and Kimi Finester-Albany as they was so in shock that they won award for Best Couple Of The Year. Peter was wearing a nice grey Confederacy suit on as he look very handsome while Kimi was wearing a beautiful black dress with pyramid earrings and necklace.

Peter and Kimi got up as they got on stage to get their award trophy. Peter and Kimi gave both LilNate03 and Nairobi Harper a hugged before they speak to the audience.

" WOW! Thank You So Much! We have no idea that we will be winning Best Couple Of The Year!" Peter said.

" You guys rocks! We love do what we do best and that's entertain you guys! I like to thank Rugrats community, Rugrats Fanfiction, Nickelodeon, Vudu, Netflix, Hulu, The casts of Rugrats, A the OC's who been through Rugrats Fanfiction for all these years and to the other couples, Zack and Starr, Jesse and Rosa, Rosiland and T.J and Tom & Jessica! Thank You Pimi Fans!" Kimi said.

" Also Thank You for the Authors, TCKing12, LilNate03, Celrock, Nairobi Harper, Jesse Barrow stories-JJB! We couldn't done it without you guys!" Peter replied.

The fans cheered both Peter and Kimi as they walk away back stage with LilNate03 and Nairobi Harper.

* * *

" Please welcome The Carmichael sisters, Alisa, Susie, Jessica, Cree, and Beonica said the computer woman.

The girls was coming out on stage looking fabulous with their pink and white long dresses as they smile with delight.

" Cree, Susie and I want to make announcement that Rugrats: Total Divas Bring it on is coming very soon and as I will be apart of the cast!" Jessica make announcement.

" That's why we are here to introduce the category nomination of " Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Stories!" Alisa said.

" All the nomination of this category are thebombdotcom!" Cree added.

" To be honest with the "TBH" We Are The Biggest Fan Of These Fantastic Stories!" Susie said.

" Here are the nominees!" Beonica said.

" Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Stories!" the computer woman said.

 **1\. Sweet Baby Dr. Lipchiz by: Olaughinhunter**

" Sweet Baby Dr. Lipchiz created by Olaughinhunter." said the computer woman.

 **2\. The Real Housewives by: Nairobi Harper**

" The Real Housewives" created by Nairobi Harper." said the computer woman.

 **3\. Ask The Dymatic Trio by: Celrock**

" Ask The Dymatic Trio" created by Celrock" said the computer woman.

 **4\. Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's by: DemonAloisTrancy**

" Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's" created by DemonAloisTrancy." said the computer woman.

 **5\. Rugrats: Growing Up 2 Forever by: LilNate03**

"RGU:2 Forever!" created by LilNate03." said the computer woman.

 **6\. Rugrats: Dil's College Years by: Nairobi Harper**

" RDY" by Nairobi Harper." said the computer woman.

 **7\. The Offsprings by: Celrock**

" The Offsprings" created by Celrock." said the computer woman.

The camera angle back toward the girls as Susie got the envelope of the winner.

" And your Favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up stories is..." Susie open up the envelope as they all say it together.

" Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's by DemonAloisTrancy!" they revealed the winner as DemonAloisTrancy was in shock that she won award for favorite Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction stories.

Olaughinhunter gave DemonAloisTrancy a hugged before she goes up on stage to accept his award.

DemonAloisTrancy got up on stage as she hugged all the Carmichael girls before she speak to the audience.

" Hi guys! Thank You guys so much! This Rugrats/All Grown Fanfiction Awards is so cool! You guys vote for me means a lot to me." said DemonAloisTrancy. " Tommy Pickles: The Terrible Two's is one of the longest chapter of Rugrats Fanfiction along with Rugrats: Growing Up! and Don't Tell Chuckie. So, Thank You so much guys!"

DemonAloisTrancy is walking out of the stage as she walk backstage with Alisa, Susie, Jessica, Cree and Beonica.

" We will be back for more 2nd Annual 2016 Of Rugrats/All Grown Up Fanfiction Awards!" said the computer woman.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
